Hermes
Hermes (ヘルメス, Herumesu) is a persona in the series. History Hermes, the youngest of the Twelve Olympians, is the messenger of the gods in the ancient Greece. He is the offspring of Zeus and Maia, and also recognized as the patron of travelers, commerce, athletics, literature and poets, sometimes of healing and invention, even of thieves and liars. He was well worshipped by the ancient Greeks and apparently his figure appeared in many of their myths. As an infant, he created the first Lyre, which he gave to Apollo, who in exchange decided to let him keep the immortal cattle that was stolen by him. His main task is to aid travelers in their journey, also to guide the dead to the Underworld, where he could enter or leave without any hindrance. He is known to wear the winged cap and winged sandals and to possess the Caduceus, a herald staff adorned with wings and entwined by two serpents, nowadays often to symbolize medicine, in the medical services. Hermes is the analogue of the Roman god, Mercury. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Fortune Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Magician Arcana *''Persona 3 (Manga)'' *''Persona 3 The Movie: Magician Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Majin Profile ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin Hermes is the initial Persona of Jun Kurosu, the one who makes him to be transferred from Seven Sisters High School to Kasugayama High School after his manifestation caused serious injuries to students who bullied Jun. Hermes' appearance follow the original god's pattern with the Caduceus held in his right hand, but the wings adorned on his cap and shoes are replaced by mechanical fashioned rockets. He is of the Fortune Arcana and his power is involved with the wind element, capable of reflecting any kind of attacks related to it and nullifies dark, although he has a weakness against lightning. Once the player has completed the Aquarius Temple scenario, Hermes can mutate at Rank 8, allowing Igor to transfigure Hermes into Chronos in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 3 / FES / Portable'' Hermes returns in Persona 3 as Junpei Iori's initial Persona form, first appearing after the Dark Hour manages to exist in front of him, causing him to scream in terror. The portrayal of Hermes now lacks of his Caduceus, but the wings on the head and the huge ones attached to his lower body part still represents the god's origin. His skills and abilities deploy fire based attacks and also physical related ones. This version also resists fire well but has a weakness against direct wind attacks, in contrary to his prior incarnation. Another change is that Hermes is now a Persona of the Magician Arcana, an arcana which fits more accurately to the original god's symbolism of athleticism, activity, and cunning. Stats ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |ER= - |IC= - |EL= |NC= - |LI= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Exclusive= Jun |Traits = Forceful |Return Item = Talaria |Bonus = Lu +1 |Quote=I am Hermes... Giver of fortune and fame, and herald of souls... To my alter ego: Love thy neighbor with a selflessness like the wind's... |Skill1=Garula |Effect1=Deal medium Wind damage to one enemy. |Skill2=Sukukaja |Effect2=Increase one ally's agility. |Skill4=Wind Slash |Effect4=Deal low Sword + Wind damage to one enemy. |Skill5=Illuzone |Effect5=Deal Almighty illusion ailment to one enemy. |Skill6=Magarula |Effect6=Deal medium Wind damage to an enemy group. |Skill8=Recarm |Effect8=Revive and recover low HP for one ally. |SkillM=Garudyne |EffectM=Deal high Wind damage to one enemy. |}} ''Persona 3'' Gallery Category:Deity Race Category:Fortune Arcana Category:Magician Arcana Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3 FES Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona Q Personas